theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto
Naruto (last name not revealed yet) is the main protagonist of NarutoMaster's Nuzlockes. He has also made numerous cameos in other Nuzlockes as well. History As a child, Naruto spent a lot of time watching T.V. and playing video games. He liked to watch his hero, Kaiser, battle on T.V. The reason for this was because he was missing a lot of trainer's school as he had to go to therapy. This was to help him cope with his father leaving. However, he went to therapy so much that he became behind in Trainer's School. It became so severe, that Naruto would have to start Trainer's School from scratch. His mother decided to pull him out of school as the trauma would be to much for him. To compensate the lessons being taught by the school, his mother allowed him to watch battles on T.V. and hope that he would follow by their example. When his mother thought he'd have enough of lessons from T.V., she took him out to get first-hand experience with Pokemon. The result of this got Naruto arrested as a flock of Spearow attacked him and he tried to defend himself. His mother soon learned of a young girl of Naruto's age in New Bark Town that had a Marill of her own. She allowed Naruto to play with her and her Marill, despite her motherly instinct saying that Sakura would not be a good friend to Naruto. Through the experiences playing with Sakura's Marill, Naruto learned how to treat Pokemon and care for them as well. However, the Marill began to hold a grudge on Naruto as he had once dipped it into water by its tail. During these experiences, Naruto and Sakura became good friends. They would do things together without the Marill such as swimming, fishing, and having picnics. By the age of 10, Naruto was ready to go off into the Pokemon would and begin his journey. Hero Saga Naruto began his journey by wanting to follow under the footsteps of his hero, Kaiser. He started his journey with a Totodile , which would eventually become a Feraligatr. He then began his journey and befriended many Pokemon, some include a Mareep without wool , and a Hoothoot. He then found a Mysterious Pokeball which enabled him to travel throughout time. He caught a Zubat in the past and named it Jason. He committed various heroic deeds along the way and befriended many more Pokemon before he eventually became Champion of Johto. Kyuubi Saga Feeling that her son was too lazy after he became Champion, him mom kicked him out and he decided to go to Kanto. There, he caught a Diglett named Doug and a Kadabra named Stephen. He even developed a relationship with his long time friend, Sakura . After a small accident at Bill's house, he got fused together with his Vulpix, Kyuubi . A war began with Naruto and Kyuubi, over control of his body, which Naruto soon became victorious with the help of his Pokemon. After collecting all 8 Kanto badges, he ventured up Mt. Silver to battle his hero Kaiser and won. He told him of his long lost sister, also called Sakura. As soon as he went back to his house, he called up his sister who then learned she was deathly ill. His best friend Brendan soon came into his room with a Manaphy and made him and his sister swap bodies. Zombie Saga Confused from the transformation, he began to seek out Brendan while acting like his sister. He brought an Oshawott and a Patrat with him in case he ran into trouble. He met Brendan at Accumula Town who explained he needed to do this to save the future. He decided to take on the quest to save the future with his sister's body and soon succeeded. When he went home to Johto, it was destroyed by Kyuubi who had destroyed his sister's soul and taken over his body. With the aid of Brendan, Naruto soon returned to his rightful body, and left part of his soul inside Sakura's body so her legacy can continue. Demons, Cresselia, And Team Galactic Saga About 6 months after his Unova journey, he ventured off to Sinnoh for a new adventure. Unbeknownst to him, he'd soon get himself in a whole world of trouble. He met a new trainer named Jay , and the two became fast friends. Not soon after, Naruto became a meddler in the affairs of Team Galactic, who did not seem like their own selves. He also made friends with a trainer named Sophie, who helped understand the environment of the Sinnoh region. His Luxray became injured after Fantina's Gym and decided that he needed a break from Naruto. A Manaphy he hatched and cared for left him soon afterwards, because Naruto thought he'd be happier in the sea, where he would not be ill. After winning at Wake's Gym thanks to his old friend Lionel, and new friend Johnny the Pichu, he got involved in the affairs of demons as well. After getting knocked out by his Gengar 's Shadow Ball, Naruto experienced a nightmare beyond regular proportions. A Darkrai came to him and asked for his help. He soon experienced another nightmare where he learned that Cresselia went corrupt with power and kept Darkrai prisioner. He promised Darkrai that he'd set him free after becoming Champion of the Sinnoh region. When Team Galactic began making their move by kidnapping the Lake Guardians using artifical versions of the Regi trio, Naruto decided to put an end to it. With the aid of Riley, he summoned Lugia, which summoned the Legendary birds to aid them. Naruto eventually stopped Team Galactic's production of Demon Pokemon and went to Mt. Coronet to end everything once and for all. He got himself trapped in the Distortion World, where he used the Chest of Demons to imprision a fused Cyrus and Giratina. Not soon afterwards, the devil came and killed Naruto and his Pokemon, sending them to hell. To escape, he needed the help of the Pokemon Rider, who was Mephisto's prisioner. Naruto allowed himself to be imprisioned instead of the skeleton warrior. It was later revealed that Naruto used Blade's Ditto abilities to trick his Pokemon and Mephisto, which provided an opening for the Pokemon Rider to kill the Ruler of Hell. Tournmanent Saga Naruto soon decided to enter the Sinnoh Grand Tournament as he thought it would be a good way to strengthen his Pokemon's skills and abilites, along with his own. After catching an Electabuzz, he found himself in Sunyshore City. Hearing a plea for help, he ran over to the source and got himself kidnapped and tortured by the nefarious Whitney . After battling Flint and Volkner, and a dual evolution between his fiery and short fused teammates, he finally reached the Tournament stadium where he met up with some old friends as well as some new ones. Hearing the news of the Mysterious Trainer entering the Tournament, he told his friends to take them down once and for all. He breezed through the first four rounds with help from his Pokemon. The next four were a bit tricky. When he fought against Sophie, his Staraptor died, but won the Round for him. In the final round, he battled against the Mysterious Trainer who turned out to be his sister, now calling herself Jen. With an epic battle from his Feraligatr, he won and had the opportunity to battle Cynthia. Return Home Naruto returned home shortly afterwards where he helped out his Pokemon in various tasks. These included introducing his Sinnoh Pokemon to his other Pokemon, battling Ho-oh, teaching his Golurk to Fly, changing his look, capturing Shaymin, saving his friend from trauma, taking his girlfriend out on dates, going to beach with the beauties of Unova, looking after his bat's kid, and being host to his best friend, Brendan , and his girlfriend, May. The Orange Islands After battling and winning against Ash Ketchum, Naruto received an egg. When he returned home, where he got a letter inviting him to challenge the Orange Archipelgo. He reluctantly accepted the challenge and snuck off in secret with his egg, so his girlfriend wouldn't track him down and make him stay. He arrived on Valcenia Island where Professor Ivy gave him a PokePod, and lent him his sister's Lapras, who she left there for study. He captured an Elgyem (whom he named E.T.) on Tangelo Island which can only speak lines from aliens in the media. He got his first badge on Mikan Island with the help from his Tympole, Gama and the Lapras, Misty. Throughout the course of his journey, Naruto would find that most of the islands had been visited by aliens, and left in poor condition. Some were so bad, it almost made him hurl. He would also get ambushed by an Absol (which turned out to be two of them) after each of his Gym battles that included his Elgyem, E.T.. They wouldn't attack anyone else but her, unless someone interfered with what they were doing. After earning all four badges, and his title of champion, Naruto was abducted by aliens, later to be revealed to be E.T.'s colony. They wanted to put him and his Pokemon under heinous research and experiments, but they broke free soon enough. When his Elgyem fled to the center of the ship, Naruto decided to follow, where he'd find The Leader, an Beheeyem that was the leader of the colony. He soon learned, once E.T. evolved, that she was the true leader of the Elgyems, being the daughter of the late king and queen. Naruto returned home after saying goodbye to his now-Beheeyem, and capturing the Absols whom he encountered early on, now trusting him. When he stepped foot into the door, he saw that things were unpleasant due to the atmosphere. His suspicions were proven to be true once his mother announced they were moving to Hoenn, so that he could meet his father. Heartbroken Upon hearing the news of the relocation, Naruto fled, needing some time to think. His body led him to his girlfriend's house where he decided to let her know right away instead of prolonging it. It was also an ample day since it was the date of his 15th Birthday. When he got there, his girlfriend was acting all lovey dovey towards him, much to his surprise. When he told her of the relocation to Hoenn, she snapped and began insulting Naruto, telling him he's incapable of love. As such, the two broke up, leaving Naruto with an empty heart. The Transition To Hoenn A few months after the breakup, Naruto's family finally made it to Hoenn. Naruto was in a slump at the time from the incident a few months before. Hearing news of how his bro's doing, Brendan called up his Dad to try and cheer Naruto up. Professor Birch gave Naruto the opportunity to play with some Pokemon, and could take one if he pleases. As such, Naruto went off with a lonely Treecko, an energetic Torchic, and a nonchalant Mudkip. He thought about the offer and decided to keep the Mudkip, now named Skipper. Naruto & Mayl Naruto soon met a young female named Mayl , who was about his age. There was an intense moment between the two, but Naruto fled, out of fear and nervousness. He then met a Treecko, different from before, and it began attacking him out of the blue, almost killing his Mudkip. If it wasn't for Mayl and her Torchic and Cherubi, Skipper may not have made it. To repay saving Skipper's life, Naruto agreed to escort Mayl to her father's Gym in Petalburg City. Along the way, he taught her how to battle and train Pokemon since she was a beginner. There were some romantic moments, but Naruto tried to avoid them all, trying to be dense. When he reached the Petalburg Gym, he decided to battle Norman, the Gym Leader & Mayl's father. With the combined efforts of Mayl, Skipper, and his own mind, he won, but did not receive a badge, only to protect Mayl. To make up for this, Norman offered Naruto a chance to participate in their family tradition of karokee. He sung a duet song with Mayl, which made some sparks ignite in his heart. Once the day was done, and morning broke out, Naruto decided to move on. Saying his goodbye to Norman, Mayl (also hugging her and thanking her for everything), and his new friend Spike , he decided to set off for the next part of his quest. The Parcel The question was though, what was Naruto to do? Like most men his age, there would only be one answer: To call his Mom. She informed him that there's a parcel he needs to deliver to a man in Dewford Town. He accepted the task, but delayed going to Rustboro so he would not encounter Mayl. Once he did leave, he met a man named Kessler , whom began questioning Naruto, and asked to bring out his Pokemon team. Kessler began insulting his Pokemon, but mainly focused on his Poochyena, Ripper. Feeling anger towards Kessler, the wolf pup Pokemon tried to attack him, but ultimately failed. Kessler began to strangle Ripper, almost killing him. Naruto convinced Kessler to stop, which he did, but then hoofed his Poochyena all the way to Dewford where the current well being of the Pokemon is unknown. Once he was recovered, with his friend May by his side, Naruto set off for Rustboro to deliver the parcel. His journey was cut short when he was ambushed in the Petalburg Woods by the same Treecko that attacked him on Route 101. Both him and Skipper were saved by a tag team duo of Brendan's Shiftry and a Taillow (that he soon later caught). Alternative Futures In his Unova journey, Naruto learned that Ghetsis would take over the world using Zombie Pokemon. He would create and lead the Resistance, devoted to stopping the threat. However, since the human and Pokemon was decreasing, and the zombie population increasing, they had to retreat to an island in Hoenn which appears once every 60 days. Naruto sent Gator out on a mission when the island appeared, and when he returned, he was turned into a zombie. Naruto couldn't believe his long time friend was a zombie. He had an opportunity to kill Gator and save the entire resistance, but he couldn't bring himself to it and allowed himself to be bit and infected. Not long afterwards, he infected nearly the entire resistance and their Pokemon, except for a fleeing Brendan, an injured Burzaks, a few Legendary Pokemon, Wolfe, and Janice. Relationships Mother- Naruto has a mother, who raised him since he was a baby. She is very protective of her son, but allows him to go on adventures through many different regions. Jen- Naruto also has a sister named Jen (originally named Sakura). She was given to Kaiser when she was born, in fear her powers would be used for evil. As a result of this, they were separated. After defeating Kaiser on Mt. Silver, he contacted his sister who was residing in the Unova region. After an adventure in her body, his soul was split into two, and kept his sister alive. Sakura- '''Another person named Sakura, is Naruto's girlfriend. She is neighbours with Naruto. As children, they used to play and laugh a lot. They officially became a couple at Cerulean Cove, after her Marill gave Naruto, some of her earlier artwork. However, the relationship soon grew stressful, and terminated a few years later. '''Clair- Naruto once was in love with Clair , leader of the Blackthorn Gym. She decided she had feelings for him, but he turned her down for Sakura. Whitney- Whitney is the leader of the Goldenrod Gym. She once kidnapped Naruto and tortured him. When Bass said that they would never be a couple, she winked and blew a kiss at Naruto, much to his dismay. Brendan Birch- Naruto's best friend is Brendan, a trainer from the Hoenn region. He has helped Naruto various times throughout his journey, most notably, guiding Naruto through the Unova region. They are as close as brothers. May- Naruto and May are friends through the link they have with Brendan. It's rare for them to be together at the same time without anyone else around, but they are still good friends. Jay- Naruto is admired by many people for his courage, and achievements. But his most popular fanboy is his friend Jay. Jay is an intelligent individual, but also very hyperactive. Naruto expresses deep concern for Jay, and also sees him like a brother. Brandon- Brandon is one of Naruto's closest friends. On many occasions, they have met randomly, which would later result in a battle. Bass- Naruto and Bass exist in two different realities, however, they have met on several occasions. One was a space interference from Bass's Palkia, and another was when the two of them were helping the New Arcadian Reploids. Dawn- Dawn and Naruto haven't had much interaction with each other. They met just before The Sinnoh Grand Tournament. Naruto later battled Dawn, to which, she forfeited. However, the bond they have with Sophie made them good friends. Sophie- Naruto and Sophie met in her hometown of Floraroma. The two became good friends when she approached Naruto to comment about the flower in his hair, which later turned out to be a Budew. The two have battled together and have met up on many occasions. She likes to bring out Naruto's feminine side with comments whenever he has feminine features on him (such as a flower in his hair, or a perm that Whitney gave to him). Spike- Spike and Naruto aren't the closest of friends, but they do tend to joke around when they're together. The bond is more of a really friendly rivalry more than anything, like Naruto's friend Jay. Mayl- Naruto and Mayl are currently just close friends. However, there have been sparks of love between the two, but Naruto refuses to take the plunge, out of protection for Mayl. Personality Naruto is a kind, compassionate trainer. His Pokemon trust him fully. The reason for this is because Naruto prefers to befriend Pokemon before capturing them. This is because Naruto believes that by doing so, the Pokemon can immediately trust him and see that he is not a threat. It has worked for him so far with most of his Pokemon. He has also been shown not to accept death too well, and can over exaggerate whenever something bad happens. He's beginning to conquer this flaw though, thanks to his Pokemon. In times of great stress, Naruto has been known to be hostile. He won't cause physical harm to others, but will make rash decisions and have negative thoughts. Some of which, would put Kessler to shame. He's also been shown to be intelligent. He can come up with combo moves right on the spot. It has been shown that he can adopt certain skills without much practice. A prime example of this is when Naruto performed surgery on his Grotle, Mikey , infusing the Quick Claw into his foot. Naruto And Feminine Features There has been a running gag throughout the Nuzlockes, where it has been know for Naruto to cross dress. Most of the time, it is not of his own free will. *In the Cerulean Gym, a tidal wave made Naruto and Misty swap clothing. At the time, she was wearing a pink, two piece bikini and pink high heels. *On Kanto Route 20, Naruto was forced to wear Misty's bikini or else the Tentacruel would've attacked him. *When him and Sakura were having a date in the Viridian Forest, she discovered Misty's clothes in his backpack, and made him wear an outfit she bought for him. This comprised of black high heel boots, pink elbow pads, black gloves, a red sleeveless blouse, black short shorts, a buckle-up pink skirt, and a red headband. *Throughout the Unova Nuzlocke, Naruto had his body swapped with his sister's, and thus had to wear female clothing. *When he was asleep on Sinnoh Route 204, a Budew (soon to be Rosebud) logged itself in Naruto's hair. It was eventually taken out when Sophie pointed it out to him. *Naruto and Looker were forced to cross dress to infiltrate the Eterna Galactic building. *Maylene, Candice, and Naruto had a fashion show when they were waiting to ambush the Mysterious Trainer . This event meant for Naruto to cross dress as a Lilligant since Maylene and Candice did the same with male Pokemon costumes. *Whitney kidnapped Naruto and tortured him through feminine means. She made him wear a sundress with pink flowers on it, dyed his hair pink, forced 4' black high heel shoes on his feet (which were too small), and gave him a perm. Many characters pointed out he looked like Taylor Swift. He currently still has the perm. *When trying on some new clothes, Jen accidentally gave Naruto a blouse. He said it felt comfortable and soft, and called it a "lefty shirt". After realizing what it was, he immediately took it off. *A beach day with Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, and his girlfriend Sakura, led him to be unconscious for a little while (due to a punch from Sakura). The ladies took that opportunity to take pictures of Naruto in differents kinds of bikinis and leotards. *In an attempt to help his friend and ex-crush, Naruto was forced to dress like Clair for a Gym evaluation. He succeeded in having the Gym pass, and as a reward, Clair gave him the outfit he wore. *Naruto accidentally ate a pink fruit from Pinkan Island, causing his hair to turn pink. *Naruto was forced to crossdress to battle Rudy for his third Gym badge in the Orange Archipelago, because his clothes were wet from saving Rudy's sister, and to make him feel comfortable around Rudy since he was crossdressing also. Badges Naruto has been around to many regions, and collected various Gym badges from different Gyms. *In Kanto, he's collected the Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, and Earth badges. *In the Orange Islands, he's collected the Coral-Eye, Sea Ruby, Spike Shell, and Jade Star badges. *In Johto, he's collected the Zephyr, Hive, Plain, Fog, Storm, Mineral, Glacier, and Rising badges. *In Hoenn, he's collected the Stone Badge. *In Sinnoh, he's collected the Coal, Forest, Relic, Cobble, Fen, Mine, Icicle, and Beacon badges. *In Unova, he's collected the Trio, Basic, Insect, Bolt, Quake, Jet, Freeze, and Legend badges. Notable Pokemon Naruto has owned many species of Pokemon, but has became close friends with many of them. *Gator (Feraligatr) *Amphy (Ampharos) *Noland (Noctowl) *Jason (Crobat) *Logan (Eevee) *Nina (Nidoqueen) *Stephen (Alakazam) *Doug (Dugtrio) *Kyuubi (Vulpix) (Formerly) *Celebi *Sam (Samurott) *Lenny (Leavanny) *Lucia (Swoobat) *Tarzan (Darmanitan) (Deceased) *Frosch (Vanilluxe) *Sandy (Krookodile) *Flapjack (Stunfisk) *Zolt (Galvantula) *Vinny (Scolipede) *Wrecker (Golurk) *Lire (Lampent) *Lily (Stoutland) *Austin (Bouffalant) *Victini *Zekrom *Mikey (Torterra) *Striker (Staraptor) (Formerly Deceased) *Rosebud (Roserade) *Driffy (Drifblim) *Phantom (Gengar) *Lucifer/Magma (Magmortar) *Electro (Electivire) *Lionel (Luxray) *Johnny (Pichu) *Blade (Ditto/Gallade) *Manaphy *Shaymin *Princess (Lilligant) *Jason Jr. (Woobat) *Gama (Seismitoad) *E.T. (Beheeyem) *Breeze (Butterfree) *Rochelle (Gigalith) *Skrull (Marowak) *Neo (Absol) *Chloe (Absol) *Skipper (Marshtomp) *Dusty (Dustox) *Ripper (Poochyena) (Incapacitated) *Samba (Lombre) *Robin (Swellow) *Snake Eyes (Nincada) (Deceased) *Alpha (Plusle) *Diva (Electrike) (Deceased) *Marley (Graveler) *Shadow (Sableye) Parties *Johto Main Team: Gator, Noland (Formerly), Amphy, Jason, Logan (Formerly), Celebi *Kanto Main Team: Gator, Amphy, Jason, Celebi, Stephen, Doug, Kyuubi (Formerly) *Unova Main Team: Sam, Lenny, Lucia, Sandy, Frosch, Tarzan (Formerly), Flapjack *Sinnoh Main Team: Mikey, Phantom, Striker, Rosebud (Rotation), Lionel (Formerly), Manaphy (Formerly; Returned), Electro, Lucifer (Formerly), Blade *Orange Islands Main Team: Gama, E.T. (Formerly), Rochelle, Skrull, Breeze, Neo, Chloe *Hoenn Main Team: Skipper, Robin, Samba, Shadow, Snake Eyes (Formerly), Dusty (Dustox), Ripper (Formerly) *New Mauville Team: Alpha, Beta, Volter, Diva, RP Mode *Nuzlocker Tournament Team: Druddigon, Emolga, Conkeldurr, Duosion, Excadrill, Foongus *New Arcadia Team: Phantom (Main), Rochelle, Wrecker, Gama, Princess (Secondary), Blade, Driffy, Lire, E.T., Amphy, Jason, Logan Borrowed Pokemon *Brendan's Swampert *Dan's Druddigon *Dan's Emolga *Dan's Conkeldurr *Dan's Duosion *Dan's Excadrill *Dan's Foongus *Mayl's Beta Pokemon Allies *Giratina *Sophie's Boulder (Rhyperior) *Brendan's Shiftry *Brendan's Volter (Manectric) *RP Mode (Magnemite) Storage *Naruto's Storage Galleries *Naruto/Gallery *Naruto and Roll X/Gallery Trivia *Every Rhyhorn Naruto has captured, he's named Boulder. *Every Koffing Naruto has captured, he's named Coffee. *When he watched T.V. as a child, not only did he develop a crush on Clair, but also on Roll , a female Navi from MegaMan NT Warrior. *Naruto wanted to choose a Chikorita like his hero, but ended up with Totodile instead. *Naruto has expressed an interest in Grass type starter Pokemon. He never got his first choice of starter Pokemon until Hoenn. *It is known that Naruto has visited the planet of Cybertron ''and is good friends with the Dinobot, ''Grimlock *Naruto has a crippling fear of Vulpixes and Ninetails after the incident with Kyuubi. *Naruto has not officially caught Jason Jr. *Princess and Jason Jr. are the only Pokemon Naruto has caught when he was not on an adventure. *Naruto fears Electrodes because of their constant explosions. *Naruto being attacked by Spearow when he was younger is not a reference to Ash Ketchum. It is merely a coincidence as Spearow have violent tendencies and short tempers. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Formerly Deceased